Ben Hur/01
Kategoria:Ben Hur Dżabel-Zubleh, jest to pasmo gór około pięćdziesięciu mil długie, z którego, patrząc na wschód, widzi się Arabię. Głębokie parowy, napełniające się w deszczowej porze strumieniami pędzącymi do Jordanu lub do Morza Martwego, ogólnego zbiornika wód w tych stronach, utrudniają przebycie tych gór. Jednym z tych parowów, podążał w kierunku wschodniopółnocnym podróżny ku płaskim jak stół równinom. Człowiek ten mógł mieć lat czterdzieści pięć. Broda bujna, niegdyś czarna, dziś przyprószona siwizną, spadała mu na piersi; twarz ciemną, koloru brunatnego, osłaniał zawój zwany kefia, tak szczelnie, że spod niego zaledwie barwę oblicza i duże czarne oczy, często w niebo się wznoszące, można było dostrzec. Fałdziste ubranie, pospolicie na wschodzie używane, nie pozwalało widzieć całej postaci, tym bardziej, że siedział na rosłym wielbłądzie, a nad jeźdźcem i zwierzęciem wznosił się niewielki namiot w rodzaju parasola, przytwierdzony do siodła. Kiedy wielbłąd wychylił się z parowu, słońce już wzeszło na niebie i oświeciło pustynię. Ulegając wrodzonemu instynktowi, wyciągnął szyję i przyspieszył kroku, zmierzając ku wschodniemu horyzontowi. Nikt nie puszcza się w pustynię dla przyjemności: ci, których zadanie życia lub interes tu pędzi, wiedzą, że ścieżki te choć prowadzą od źródła do źródła i od pastwiska do pastwiska zasłane są kośćmi trupów. Cóż więc dziwnego, że nawet serce najodważniejszego szejka, gdy wjedzie w królestwo piasków, szybszym uderza tętnem. I nasz podróżny nie wygląda na człowieka jadącego bez celu; nikt go nie ściga, bo ani razu nie spojrzał poza siebie; nie zdradza również obawy ni grozy, nie czuje, zda się, nawet samotności. Nagle, o godzinie dziesiątej, zwierzę zatrzymało się w biegu, wydając ryk pełen żalu i skargi. Jeździec zbudził się jakby ze snu, rozsunął firanki buraahu, spojrzał na słońce, potem na okolicę, a zadowolony, zawołał: "nareszcie, nareszcie!" Po czym złożył ręce na piersiach, wzniósł głowę i modlił się w milczeniu. Spełniwszy tę pobożną powinność, wyrzekł miłe dla wielbłąda słowa: ikh! ikh! które jest rozkazem, aby ukląkł. Z wolna, mrucząc z zadowolenia, usłuchał wierny towarzysz, a jeździec zsunął nogę po gładkiej szyi wielbłąda i stanął na piasku. Człowiek ten był proporcjonalnej budowy, niezbyt wysoki, ale silny; rozluźniwszy sznurek przytwierdzający kefię na głowie, odsłonił twarz, barwy, jak już się rzekło, prawie murzyńskiej. Czoło miał szerokie, nos orli, zewnętrzne kąty oczu podniesione; włosy bujne, o metalicznym odbłysku, spadły w licznych splotach na ramiona. Poznać w nim było Egipcjanina. Podróżny nasz miał na sobie kamis, czyli białą, bawełnianą koszulę z wąskimi rękawami, ozdobioną haftem koło szyi i na piersiach, a sięgającą kostek. Strój ten uzupełniał płaszcz brązowy, zwany abba. Na nogach miał sandały przytrzymane rzemykami z miękkiej skóry. Lecz rzecz niezwykle dziwna, że podróżny, chociaż sam był tylko w pustyni, nie miał przy sobie żadnej broni, ani nawet laski, którą pogania się wielbłąda. Świadczyło to o jego odwadze lub też o jego ufności w jakąś nadzwyczajną opiekę... Stanąwszy na ziemię, zapragnął rozruszać długą podróżą ścierpnięte członki i przeszedł się kilka razy w tę i ową stronę, nie oddalając się od miejsca, w którym spoczął jego wierny to- warzysz podróży. Od czasu do czasu zatrzymywał się, a przecierając oczy rękoma, badał pustynię aż do ostatnich jej krańców; po każdym takim przeglądzie na jego twarzy pojawiał się wyraz zawodu, lekki, ale tłumaczący, że kogoś oczekiwał. Jakiż cel, jaki powód mógł zawieść tego człowieka w tak odległe ustronie? Chociaż nie mógł ukryć wrażenia doznanego z zawodu, nie stracił jednak nadziei, że oczekiwany gość przybędzie; wyjął bowiem z pudła przypiętego do siodła gąbkę i małe naczynie z wodą do obmycia pyska, oczu i nozdrzy wielbłądowi. Po tym zaopatrzeniu wiernego towarzysza, wyjął z tego samego schowka płótno w białe i czerwone pasy, wiązkę cienkich drążków i grubą laskę. Gdy tą laską kilka razy poruszył, okazało się, że była ona dobrze obmyślonym sprzętem, gdyż składa się z kilku mniejszych części, dających się rozsunąć na długi kij, większy od człowieka. Tę wysoką podporę wbił podróżny w ziemię, a naokoło niej umieścił mniejsze drążki, na których rozciągnął płótno, i znalazł się jak w domu, może mniejszym niż dom emira lub szejka, ale bardzo wygodnym. Zarządziwszy tak wszystkim, oddalił się na małą odległość i raz jeszcze bacznie popatrzył po okolicy, lecz nie spostrzegł nic prócz szakala kłusującego po równinie i orła białego szybującego ku zatoce Akaba. Podróżny uległ widocznie uczuciu samotności, bo zwrócił się do wielbłąda i rzekł niskim głosem w języku nieznanym pustyni: "Dom masz daleko, lecz Bóg jest z nami. Ufajmy i czekajmy". Jakby uspokojony własnymi słowy, wyjął nieco fasoli z kieszeni u siodła, a włożywszy je do torby, zawiesił u pyska wielbłądowi, który chciwie jadł ulubiony sobie przysmak. Wędrownik przypatrywał się chwilę z zadowoleniem zwierzęciu i znów puścił oko na zwiady w przestrzeń piaszczystą, bezgraniczną, rozpaloną padającymi pionowo promieniami słońca. - Przyjdą - rzekł wreszcie sam do siebie. - Ten, który mnie tu przywiódł i ich przywiedzie. Trzeba, abym był gotowy na ich przyjęcie. - To mówiąc, wyjął przywiezione z sobą zapasy do wieczerzy. Składały się one z soku palmowego i wina w bukłaku, baraniny suszonej i wędzonej, chleba i sera. Nie brakło też owoców, jak granatowych jabłek syryjskich zwanych shami i wybornych daktyli. To wszystko zaniósł do namiotu, złożył jedzenie na kobiercu i nakrył je trzema kawałkami jedwabnego płótna, którymi lepsze towarzystwo na wschodzie, stosownie do przyjętego zwyczaju, przykrywa sobie kolana podczas jedzenia. Z liczby nakryć domyślić się było można liczby biesiadników. Ukończywszy przygotowania, wyjrzał nasz podróżny znowu, zbadał horyzont i - o radości! ujrzał na wschodzie ciemny jakiś punkt. Widok tego punktu czy cienia wywarł na nim dziwne wrażenie, stanął jakby skamieniały z szeroko rozwartymi oczyma, dreszcz wstrząsnął jego członkami. Tymczasem spostrzeżony punkt rósł ciągle, niebawem miał wielkość ludzkiej ręki, dalej przybrał dokładniejsze kształty, a w końcu ukazał się całkiem wyraźnie drugi taki sam wielbłąd, jak poprzedni, duży i biały, z hondahem, czyli podróżną lektyką, jakich używają w Hindostanie. Egipcjanin złożył ręce na piersiach i spojrzał ku niebu. - Wielki jest Bóg! - zawołał, a oczy zaszły mu łzami. Przybyły zbliżył się i stanął. I on także w tej chwili zdawał budzić się ze snu. Obejmował wzrokiem wielbłąda, namiot i stojącego u wejścia człowieka, zatopionego w modlitwie. Widok ten wzruszył go widocznie - skrzyżował również na piersi ręce, pochylił głowę i modlił się w milczeniu. Po chwili zsiadł z wielbłąda, stanął na piasku i zbliżył się ku Egipcjaninowi, który również szedł mu naprzeciw. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie i uścisnęli się. - Pokój tobie, sługo prawdziwego Boga - rzekł nowo przybyły. - I tobie pokój, bracie w prawdziwej wierze! pokój tobie i powitanie - odpowiedział Egipcjanin gorąco. - Nowo przybyły był to człowiek wysoki i chudy, twarz jego szczupła, cery miedzianej, oczy zapadłe, błyszczące; białe włosy i broda spływały mu na piersi. Broni, również jak pierwszy, nie miał żadnej, a ubranie nosił, jakiego używają mieszkańcy Hindostanu: Na głowie, ponad fezem, zwinięty w szerokie zwoje szal tworzył turban, suknie miał stylem podobne do szat Egipcjanina, tylko abba była krótsza, bo spod niej wychodziły szerokie spodnie u kostki ściągnięte. Na nogach, zamiast sandałów, nosił pantofle z czerwonej skóry, w palcach spiczasto zakończone. Prócz pantofli reszta jego ubrania była z białego płótna. Postawa cała pełna wspaniałości i powagi, gdy podniósł twarz z piersi Egipcjanina, w oczach jego błyszczały łzy. - Bóg jest wielki! - zawołał po przywitaniu. - Błogosławieni ci, którzy Mu służą - dodał Egipcjanin. - Patrz, oto i trzeci przybywa. Obaj zwrócili wzrok ku północy, skąd już całkiem wyraźnie widać było wielbłąda równie białego jak poprzedni i płynącego niby okręt. - Stali w milczeniu, aż nowy podróżnik przybył, zsiadł i zbliżył się do nich. - Pokój tobie, mój bracie - rzekł ściskając Hindusa. Mieszkaniec Hindostanu odrzekł: Niechaj się spełnia wola Pana. Ostatni z podróżnych nie był wcale podobny do swych towarzyszy: budowa jego wątlejsza, cera biała i rozwiane włosy tworzyły jakby aureolę wokół jego pięknej, wolnej od nakrycia głowy. W gorącym spojrzeniu ciemnoniebieskich oczu błyszczały rozum i odwaga. Również jak tamci bez broni, spod zwojów fenickiego purpurowego płaszcza, z wielkim udrapowanego wdziękiem, wysuwała się tunika z krótkimi rękami, wycięta u szyi, zebrana sznurem w pasie, a sięgająca zaledwie kolan. Ręce, nogi szyję miał obnażone, a chociaż zdawał się liczyć ponad pięćdziesiąt lat, nic prócz powagi w obcowaniu nie znamionowało tego wieku, bo dusza i ciało urągały wpływowi czasu. Nie potrzeba mówić, z którego przybywał kraju, bo każdy odgadł w nim na pewno Greka. Gdy ręce nowo przybyłego opadły z ramion Egipcjanina, ten rzekł głosem wzruszonym: Pierwszy stanąłem na miejscu przeznaczonym, czuję się więc wybranym na sługę mych braci: oto i namiot rozpięty, chleb do łamania gotowy, pozwólcie, niech czynię mą powinność. To mówiąc, zaprowadził obu do namiotu, a zdjąwszy sandały z ich nóg, umył je, po czym zwilżył ręce swych gości i otarł je ręcznikiem. Gdy tak dopełnił pierwszych praw gościnności, obmył sam siebie i rzekł: - Pomnijmy, bracia, że pełnimy służbę, do której potrzeba sił; wzmocnijmy więc ciało pożywieniem, a duszę opowiadaniem skąd i po co przybywamy. To powiedziawszy, zaprowadził biesiadników na ucztę i posadził tak, że wzajemnie do siebie byli zwróceni. Równocześnie pochyliły się ich głowy, ręce skrzyżowały na piersiach i głośno odmówili prostą modlitwę: "Ojcze wszystkich - Boże! - co tylko mamy, od Ciebie pochodzi; przyjm nasze dzięki i pobłogosław nam, pozwalając i dalej sprawować wolę Twoją". Wymówiwszy ostatnie słowa, spojrzeli ze zdumieniem po sobie, bo oto każdy mówił językiem nigdy pierwej nie słyszanym, a mimo to rozumiał co powiedział. Dusze ich zadrgały wielkim wzruszeniem, a po cudzie tym poznali, iż Bóg jest pośród nich. Stosownie do ówczesnej rachuby, powyższe spotkanie miało miejsce w roku 747 po założeniu Rzymu, w miesiącu grudniu, a więc w zimie i to wyjątkowo ostrej jak na wybrzeże Morza Śródziemnego. Nasi podróżni gawędzili, jedząc i pijąc, a Egipcjanin, jako gospodarz,przemówił: - Dla podróżnego nie ma nic słodszego na obczyźnie, jak usłyszeć własne imię z ust przyjaciela. Przed nami wiele dni wspólnego życia, czas nam się poznać, a jeśli taka wola wasza, niech zacznie ten, który ostatni do nas dołączył. Z wolna, ostrożnie jakby licząc się z wyrazami, uczynił Grek zadość wezwaniu, i rzekł: - To co mam powiedzieć, tak jest nadzwyczajne, iż nie wiem od czego zacząć i jak się wyrazić. Nie rozumiem często sam siebie, silnie jednak wierzę, iż to co czynię, jest wolą Pana, a służba dla Niego ciągłą radością. Kiedy rozważam otrzymane posłannictwo czuję niewysłowione szczęście i szczycę się nim. Wzruszenie nie pozwalało mu mówić dalej, a towarzysze odczuwając jego słowa, spuścili oczy. - Daleko stąd na zachód. - mówił Grek - dalej, leży kraina, której pamięć nigdy nie zaginie, bo jej zawdzięcza ludzkość swe najczystsze zachwyty. Nie myślę ci mówić o sztukach pięknych, filozofii, wymowie, poezji i wojnie. O moi bracia, sława mej ojczyzny będzie po wsze czasy świecić mądrością zawartą w księgach, a głoszącą całemu światu wolę Tego, którego szukać idziemy. Kraina, o której mówię, to Grecja, a ja jestem Kasprem, synem Kleantesa, Ateńczyka. Naród mój, ciągnął dalej, oddany był nauce i ja nie odrodziłem się od mych przodków. Dwaj nasi najsławniejsi filozofowie uczą o duszy ludzkiej i jej nieśmiertelności, wierzą w istnienie Boga i Jego najdoskonalszą sprawiedliwość. Liczne szkoły filozoficzne wiodły spór o te dwie zasady, a ja brałem je za przedmiot mych studiów, jako jedyne godne zastanowienia i badania. Przeczuwałem, że istnieje związek między Bogiem a duszą, ale rychło spostrzegłem, że umysł ludzki może ten związek tylko do pewnego stopnia wyjaśnić, dalej wiedza jego napotyka na nieprzezwyciężone zapory, których bez pomocy nadzwyczajnej nie usunie. Tej pomocy wzywałem i szukałem, ale nikt nie odpowiedział na me wołanie; opuściłem więc szkoły i miasto. Na te słowa wynędzniałą twarz Hindusa rozjaśnił poważny uśmiech zadowolenia. - W północnej stronie mej ojczyzny, w Tessalii - mówił Grek - jest góra, sławna jako przybytek bogów; tam rządzi Zeus, którego Grecy czczą ponad wszystkie bogi; góra ta zowie się Olimpem. Tam udałem się, a znalazłszy jaskinię na zboczu góry, zamieszkałem w niej. Oddając się rozmyślaniom, błagałem każdym westchnieniem o objawienie. Ufność moja była wielka, wierząc w Boga niewidzialnego, ale wszechmocnego, wierzyłem w możliwość Jego odpowiedzi, gdy o nią całą duszą błagać będę. - Ach, i otrzymałeś odpowiedź, nieprawdaż? - zawołał Hindus, wznosząc w górę ręce. - Słuchajcie mnie, bracia - mówił Grek dalej, z trudnością opanowując wzruszenie. - Drzwi mojej pustelni wychodziły na morze, na zatokę Cermaik. Pewnego dnia ujrzałem człowieka spadającego z pomostu okrętu, który właśnie podniósł kotwicę i rozwinąwszy żagle, odbijał od lądu; mimo wypadku dopłynął ów człowiek do brzegu i znalazł u mnie schronienie i opiekę. Był to Izraelczyk, uczony w historii i prawach swego narodu; on mnie pouczył, że Bóg, którego wzywałem i czciłem, istnieje rzeczywiście i że przed wiekami był prawodawcą i królem Izraela. Cóż to było, jeśli nie objawienie, o którym marzyłem? Wiara moja nie była próżna: Bóg usłyszał wołanie moje i wysłuchał je. - Jak wysłuchuje tych, którzy Go wzywają z wiarą - rzekł Hindus. - Czemuż, niestety - dodał Egipcjanin - tak mało jest takich, którzy rozumieją objawienie! - To jeszcze nie wszystko - ciągnął Grek.- Człowiek ten, tak cudownie mi zesłany, powiedział mi jeszcze, że jak dotąd objawienie było tylko dla ludu Izraela i nadal pozostanie jego własnością; prorocy, którzy w pierwszych wiekach po objawieniu mówili z Panem, zostawili obietnicę, że On przyjdzie znowu, a to drugie Jego przyjście oczekiwane jest obecnie, każdej chwili, w Jerozolimie. Ten, który ma przyjść, będzie królem izraelskim. - Jak to, nic nie uczyni Pan dla reszty świata? - zapytałem. - Nie, odparł dumnie, my jesteśmy Jego wybranym ludem. Odpowiedź ta nie zniweczyła wcale moich nadziei; nie mogłem przypuścić, aby Bóg miał ograniczyć Swą miłość i miłosierdzie na jeden tylko naród, jakby na jedną rodzinę. Postanowiłem koniecznie zbadać tę tajemnicę i wreszcie udało mi się przełamać pychę Izraelity, który mi wyznał, że jego ojcowie byli tylko wybranymi sługami, przeznaczonymi do przechowania wiary w prawdziwego Boga, aby kiedyś świat poznał żywą prawdę i był zbawiony. Gdy Judejczyk mnie opuścił, zostałem sam; dusza moja przejęła się korną modlitwą i błaganiem, aby mi było danym oglądać Króla, gdy przyjdzie i oddać mu cześć. Raz w nocy. siedząc u drzwi mej jaskini, rozmyślałem i usiłowałem zbliżyć się do tajemnic mego istnienia, a przyświecała mi wiara w jednego Boga. Nagle, na ciemnej morza powierzchni ujrzałem gwiazdę; z wolna zwiększała się i wznosiła, zbliżając się ku mnie; nareszcie stanęła nad moją głową, tuż u moich drzwi tak, że jej światło padało mi wprost na oblicze. Padłem na ziemię i usnąłem, a we śnie słyszałem głos mówiący: - Kasprze! Wiara twoja zwyciężyła! Bądź błogosławiony! Z dwoma innymi, którzy przyjdą z dalekich krańców ziemi, zobaczycie Tego, który jest obiecany, abyście o Nim świadczyli, gdy będzie potrzeba cudów na potwierdzenie Jego prawdziwości. Wstań, idź, a ufając Duchowi, który cię prowadzić będzie, spotkasz ich. Wstałem rano, a Duch towarzyszył mi wśród blasku światła jaśniejszego nad słońce. Wziąłem moje pustelnicze zapasy, ubrałem się jak dawniej i wyjąłem ukryty skarb, który z sobą niegdyś przyniosłem. Właśnie przepływał okręt, zawołałem nań, zabrał mnie i zawiózł do Antiochii, gdzie kupiłem wielbłąda i przybory do podróży. Przez ogrody i sady, zdobiące brzegi Orontesu, przybyłem do Emessy, Damaszku, Bostry i Filadelfii, a stamtąd tu. Oto, bracia, moja historia, niechże teraz posłucham waszej. Egipcjanin i Hindus spojrzeli po sobie; pierwszy wzniósł ręce, drugi skłonił głowę i rzekł: - Brat nasz dobrze mówił, oby moje słowa równą były napełnione mądrością. Zamilkł, a po chwili namysłu rzekł: - Znać mnie będziecie, bracia, pod imieniem Melchiora. Mówię do was językiem, jeśli nie najstarszym na świecie, to najdawniej używanym w piśmie - myślę o indyjskim sanskrycie. Urodziłem się w Hindostanie braminem. Religia ta pozostawiła w duszy mojej dziwną próżnię. Szukałem przeto spokoju i ukojenia w samotności; szedłem wzdłuż Gangesu aż do źródła wód tegoż wśród gór Himalajskich. Tu więc, gdzie pierwotna jeszcze przyroda nęci mędrca samotnością, a wygnańca obietnicą bezpieczeństwa, postanowiłem przebywać tylko z Bogiem i wśród modlitwy i postu oczekiwać śmierci. Tu zabrakło Melchiorowi głosu, a chude ręce splotły się jak do modlitwy. Po chwili mówił dalej. - Pewnej nocy, chodząc w samotności, zawołałem z utęsknieniem: Kiedyż przyjdzie Bóg i wybawi mnie? Czyż jest odkupienie? Nagle światło oświeciło ciemności, a zmieniając się w gwiazdę, zbliżyło się ku mnie i zatrzymało się nad moją głową. Olśniony niezwykłą jasnością, padłem na ziemię i usłyszałem głos mówiący łagodnie: Miłość twoja zwyciężyła. Bądź błogosławiony, synu Indii! Odkupienie się zbliża. Z dwoma innymi, którzy przyjdą z dalekich stron świata, ujrzycie Odkupiciela i będziecie świadczyć o Jego przyjściu. Wstań rano i idź na spotkanie towarzyszy, a całą wiarę złóż w Duchu, który ciebie i ich wieść będzie. - Od tego czasu światło pozostało ze mną; wiedziałem, że było ono znakiem obecności Ducha. Rano ruszyłem w drogę, którą tu przyszedłem, w otworze góry znalazłem kamień wielkiej wartości; który sprzedałem w Hurdwar. Przez Lahor, Kabul i Yezd przybyłem do Ispahanu, gdzie kupiłem wielbłąda. Stamtąd wiodła mnie gwiazda do Bagdadu, gdzie, nie zastawszy żadnej karawany, postanowiłem podróżować sam bez trwogi, bo Duch był i jest ze mną! O jakże wielka jest łaska, której doznaliśmy, jakże wspaniała, o bracia, chwała nasza! Zobaczymy Odkupiciela, będziemy mówić do Niego i oddamy Mu cześć! - Skończyłem bracia! Grek, pełen uniesienia, głośno wypowiadał swoje zadowolenie; Egipcjanin zaś zaczął swą opowieść z charakterystyczną powagą: - Pozdrawiam was, bracia moi. Cierpieliście wiele, dzieliłem waszą boleść, cieszę się wspólnie zwycięstwem. Posłuchajcie teraz mojej historii. Napiwszy się wody z obok stojącego bukłaka, tak zaczął mówić: - Urodziłem się w Aleksandrii, z rodu książąt i kapłanów, wychowanie odebrałem stosowne do mego rodu. Bardzo wcześnie uczułem niezadowolenie z nauki religii, tyczącej duszy po śmierci. Wierzyłem, że dusza ludzka do wyższych celów jest przeznaczona i tonąc w rozmyślaniach, ujrzałem jasno, że śmierć jest tylko punktem rozstania, po którym źli idą na potępienie, wierni zaś wierze i sprawiedliwości wznoszą się do wyższego życia, pełnego radości wiekuistej: życia z Bogiem i w Bogu. Opuściłem świat, poszedłem tam, gdzie nie było ludzi, ale był Bóg. Udałem się w głąb Afryki. Na wysokiej górze, u której stóp wije się szeroka rzeka zamieszkałem. Dłużej niż rok góra ta była mi domem, owoc palm żywił ciało, modlitwa duszę. Pewnej nocy przechadzałem się wśród palm w pobliżu jeziora, wołając w myśli: ludzkość ginie, kiedyż przyjdziesz, o Boże? miałbym nie widzieć odkupienia? Zwierciadło wody świeciło gwiazdami, jedna z nich zdawała się poruszać i zniżać nad powierzchnię wody, od której nabrała nowego blasku, olśniewającego wzrok, i z wolna posunęła się ku mnie; zatrzymała się wreszcie nad moją głową tak blisko, że zdawało mi się, iż ją ręką dosięgnę. Padłem na ziemię i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, a głos nieziemski dał się słyszeć: Dobre twoje uczynki zwyciężyły. Z dwoma innymi z dalekiego świata zobaczycie Zbawiciela i świadczyć o Nim będziecie. Wstań i idź na ich spotkanie, a gdy wszyscy przybędziecie do świętego miasta Jeruzalem, pytajcie ludzi, gdzie jest Ten, który się narodził król żydowski? Albowiem widzieliśmy Jego gwiazdę na Wschodzie, idziemy, aby Mu oddać cześć. A złóż ufność w Duchu, który cię prowadzić będzie. - Na potwierdzenie tych słów światło rozproszyło ciemności i zostało ze mną, rządziło mną i prowadziło. Gwiazda wiodła mnie wzdłuż rzeki do Memfis, gdzie zaopatrywałem się we wszystko co potrzebne na pustyni. Kupiłem wielbłąda i przybyłem bez odpoczynku przez Suez i Kufilch, przez kraje Moabu i Ammonu aż do tego miejsca. Bóg z nami, bracia! Ulegając wewnętrznej sile, wszyscy trzej wstali i podali sobie ręce. - Czyż może być wyraźniejsze i wznioślejsze powołanie? - mówił Baltazar. - Gdy znajdziemy Pana, bracia, wraz z nami wszystkie pokolenia cześć mu oddadzą! Po tych słowach zapanowało milczenie przerywane westchnieniami i uświęcone łzami. Była to radość nieopisana, radość dusz u brzegów zdroju życia, dusz spoczywających w Odkupicielu i upojonych obecnością Boga! W końcu ręce ich opadły, wszyscy wyszli z namiotu, pustynia była spokojna jak niebo, słońce zachodziło, wielbłądy spały. Za chwilę zwinięto namiot, resztki zapasów schowano do pudła, po czym podróżni wsiedli na wielbłądy, a Egipcjanin przewodniczył im. Jechali z wolna wśród chłodnej nocy; wielbłądy szły równym tempem. Podróżni jechali pogrążeni w głębokiej zadumie. Księżyc wznosił się powoli, a trzy wysokie białe postacie cicho przesuwały się w jego świetle. Nagle w powietrzu nad nimi, nie wyżej niż wierzchołek najbliższego pagórka, zajaśniał płomień: serca podróżnych zabiły przyspieszonym tętnem, dreszcz przeniknął ich i wszyscy jakby jednym zawołali głosem: "Gwiazda! Gwiazda! Bóg z nami!"